1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to refuse bin fire extinguishing devices and more particularly pertains to a new refuse bin fire extinguishing device for automatically extinguishing a fire in a trashcan.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of refuse bin fire extinguishing devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,489,223 describes a device that includes a receptacle having a plurality of apertures that extends into a compartment positioned between inner and outer shells. A fire extinguishing composition is injected into the compartment and outwardly through the apertures to put out a fire within the receptacle. Another type of refuse bin fire extinguishing device is U.S. Pat. No. 1,325,769 which includes a receptacle having a built in fire extinguishing means which is activate upon the addition of that.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that provides for the addition of a waste bag without interfering with the fire suppressing abilities of the trash receptacle. The device should be activated not only by an elevated temperature but also if there is the presence of smoke within the receptacle.